The Enrichment Program promotes knowledge, the exchange of ideas, training, and education in a culture of multidisciplinary interaction, collaboration, and synergy. It serves as a forum to present and discuss research in progress, provides opportunity for investigators with Pilot and Feasibility Studies to present their findings, informs its membership of new trends, discoveries, programs, grant opportunities, and development in the DDRCC through its speakers program, semiannual newsletter and email postings. It supports training and educational opportunities outside of the University through its mini-sabbatical program, which has been widely subscribed and impacting. The program has been highly successful in achieving these goals, but will soon implement several new initiatives to improve upon the existing platforms.